battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Genome Kingdom
The Genome Kingdom was the République Vénus' seeded team in the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. They were guignols who were designed by Biovouivre Chief Gesigner Pissarro Créer de Vivre. Members Homme du Feu Homme du Feu (French for "man of fire") was originally known as Ygrec the Fingerchewer and was cloned from a sample of Zekka's DNA. Between fights, he was cared for by Olympe, a gynoid who would teach him about camouflage and mimcry. He honed what he learned in battle with other creatures. One day, he attempted to devour Olympe, apparently out of a displaced sexual attraction crosswired with his lust for violence, only to discover that she was inorganic. Eventually he was placed in Genome Kingdom, allegedly leading the team to victory against Le Béhémoth, the defending ZOTT champion. At the beginning of the Tenth ZOTT semifinals versus the Space Karate Forces, led by Zekka, Pisarro revealed that the Venusian technicians had brought Olympe back to life, offering to give her to him if he won, as well as extending his own life span. Homme du Feu then took charge of the other team members, issuing commands to the other members. Homme du Feu used a fighting style similar to Zekka's karate, though his was more sluggish, and he was also highly skilled at mimicry and hiding. Bigorne Bigorne is a biped with a body similar in shape to a Tyrannosaurus rex. It has a secondary brain attached to its tail in the shape of Pincequeue, a centipede-like creature. Its scaly skin was protected by , causing small explosions that deflect physical attacks and projectiles. It was eventually destroyed by Taraba, who caught one of its Flaming Fingers with his bare hands, tossed it back at Bigorne's head, setting off the blast and exposing the bare flesh beneath, and performed an Atifa strike, destroying Bigorne completely. Attacks *''Flaming Fingers'': Reminiscent of machine guns, the Flaming Fingers are spikes fired from Bigorne's fingertips. According to Pisarro, they are based on the radular teeth of cone snails and penetrate further than 100mm bullets at close range. *''Bio-Missiles'': Bigorne's bio-missiles have a high explosive power and are similar in shape to fish. They are spawned within the arena, not violating the five-player limit. *''Pincequeue'': After Bigorne is destroyed, Pincequeue breaks off and begins moving independently. Its attacks are limited, but it has powerful pincers. Chichevache Similar in design to Bigorne, Chichevache is also equipped with a metallic hydrogen reactive bio-armor. It was a quadruped and had a crescent moon-shaped head. After being trapped inside the jaws of Arduinna, it attempted to fight its way out using its . Arduinna then mimicked some type of reflectors, sending the beams back at Chichevache, destroying it. Attacks *''Deuterium Flouride Laser'': Fired from Chichevache's mouth and body, the deuterium fluoride laser is caused by the combustion of ethylene and nitrogen trifluoride. It's striking power was even greater than that of Anomaly's libido cannon. Arduinna Arduinna is 80 cm long at its creation and was deployed into the arena early, where it devoured inorganic materials and expanded into a colony the size of the entire arena, not violating size regulations as it is smaller at the start of the fight. In its mature state, it has several large petal-like tentacles and a number of acrorhagi that can fire ray beams as well as a highly powerful plasma poison that caused paralysis, then death to organic and cybernetic creatures alike. It was also extremely skilled at mimicry, but needed Homme du Feu to guide it. Gargantua After Bigorne and Chichevache were both destroyed and Homme du Feu's body divided in half by Rakan, Pisarro took to the team's final resort. He fired a vege-graft onto Homme du Feu, causing him to fuse together with Arduinna on the cellular level. The result became Gargantua, a gigantic, humanoid tree-like creature. It was apparently designed to be used only as an emergency solution, as Homme du Feu could never revert back to his original form and Gargantua only had a life span of two hours. It had no special bio-weaponry, but relied completely on its massive size and sheer strength combined with the intelligence of Homme du Feu. After taking on Toji, who managed to use his Lightning Kick to sever the Gargantua's left arm, Homme du Feu howled to create a feedback wave that distracted him, upon which Gargantua grabbed a shield generator and flung it at him, sending Toji into space. As Zekka was the only remaining fighter, he left the command platform shortly before Gargantua destroyed it and destroyed the creature's right leg. Olympe then appeared on Gargantua's shoulder, having destroyed Pisarro's exterior body with one of the Pincequeue's pincers. Pisarro, surviving and having crawled out of his bio-suit, shoots her with the rose bullet, mortally wounding her. Homme du Feu then broke off from Gargantua to catch her as Pisarro is killed by his own creations on the command platform. As this was occurring, Gargantua began mutating wildly since Homme du Feu was not controlling it and after devouring him and Olympe, it overtook the whole arena. Using a single strike, Zekka somehow stopped the growth and actually caused it to bloom like a tree, winning the match. *